


Planeta Uzumaki

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Una historia sobre la aparición de Naruto, un nativo del planeta Uzumaki quien se le aparece al joven estudiante Sasuke de Astronomía.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	Planeta Uzumaki

En una montaña bastante alejada, de la cansina ciudad que nunca dejaba de brillar sin cesar. Un chico la subía a pasos cuidadosos, para no terminar cayendo cuesta abajo por los caminos peligrosos de aquel sitio. Sostenía en su mano izquierda una linterna para iluminar su camino, en las penumbras que brindaba la noche, colgando en su brazo derecho su equipo para ver las estrellas que oscilaban el firmamento, contrastando su brillo con ese color tan opaco.

La mirada penetrante deseosa de curiosidad por ver algo nuevo, o quizás mirar si por alguna de las razones el destino se dispondría a devolver a sus hermosos ojos la hermosa vista de aquel chico tan raro.   
Aun recordaba mientras subía de ese suceso tan inesperado, a lo mejor era un hecho de serendipia o solo una mera casualidad... Pero nunca iba a negar que esos ojos fueran de un color tan celestes como el mismísimo zafiro, su piel parecía ser suave aunque no la hubiese tocado, rememoraba haber escuchado como este le saludaba de una forma alegre. 

Para Sasuke ese misterioso chico era un enigma que ni los propios libros de ciencia se aventurarían en tratar de explicar, un problema sin resolver para la mente maestra del mejor estudiante de la universidad de astronomía.   
Una vez subió hasta el punto más alto como segur, comenzó a armar su telescopio como otros instrumentos necesarios para observar esas magnificas cosas que solo de noche se animaban a mostrarse. 

Silbaba una bella melodía que hace muy poco tiempo aprendió, está era una dulce, parecía de alguna película de antaño que tratase de un amor tan inocente y bonito, no era usual en esta época que canciones de ese estilo se vean presentes.   
Fue algo inesperado, improbable, algo que ni el mejor científico pudiese explicar, delante del azabache al término de esa tonada aparecía de vuelta ese chico dueño de los pensamientos del Uchiha. 

Se asustó un poco puesto a que no era de usual que de un momento para otro, cuando usted está tan concentrado armando su equipo venga alguien que vio una vez en su vida, causando una especie de obsesión por averiguar cómo rayos es que se apareció de la nada. 

— ¿Quién eres tú? Hace unos días vine aquí – Sasuke realmente no quería hacer sonar eso como una especie demanda aunque el rubio lo tomo así. 

— ¿Disculpa? Al menos di un hola como mucho, no le ando respondiendo preguntas a chicos demandantes como tú. 

—Me exprese mal, lo entiendo pero tu entiéndeme a mí, no es normal venir aquí a presenciar lo que pueda ver allí arriba, anotarlo en mi cuaderno y de paso fijarme las coordenadas para la próxima vez que pueda venir.

— ¿Acaso yo te pregunte eso? Solo te pedí un hola aparte ¿Por qué quieres ver todo eso? Yo lo veo todos los días, no es nada de otro universo. 

—Se ven todos los días pero nunca con tanta claridad de imagen como lo proporciona un telescopio ¿Acaso nunca viste uno? Podría mostrarte— Sonrió de una forma un tanto arrogante causando que el de ojos de zafiro ladeara la cabeza hacía una derecha. 

— ¡Pero yo lo veo grandes y claros! A los planetas claro... ¡Yo vivo allí arriba! Más en específico en el planeta Uzumaki, ¿Nunca oíste sobre él? Eres estudiante de planetas supongo ¿No? La tierra es muy rara— Sin notarlo el chico hablaba sin parar generando que Sasuke no pudiese entenderlo de todo. 

—Estudio algo llamado anatomía, no son solo los estudio de los planetas, abarca un montón de cosas más aparte ¿Vives en un planeta llamado Uzumaki? No me quiero reír de ti pero vives en la tierra. 

— ¡No! Yo no vivo aquí, vengo aquí cuando no quiero estar en mi planeta, es aburrido... 

—Realmente me cuesta creerte horrores, es algo totalmente improbable que tú me puedas demostrar esas cosas— Enarcando una ceja siguió con su trabajo, el otro chico hizo un puchero tomando el brazo de Sasuke. 

— ¡Entonces te llevaré a mi mundo! Te gustara chico que estudia ¿Astronomía? Ya luego me dices con que se come esa cosa, por cierto ¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y sostente fuerte lindura!

Cerró los ojos muy de prisa al sentir un aire tan fuerte, realmente no entendía como de un segundo podía estar disfrutando de la brisa fría de la noche y luego sentir esa ráfaga bañarle el rostro de una forma tan extraña.   
Al menos duraron unos segundos de esa forma tan ¿Loca? De viajar, se negaba a abrir los ojos, escuchaba otros sonidos ¿De personas? Al final de cuentas los termino abriendo dando una asombrosa vista de un lugar totalmente desconocido. 

Veía todo normal, el pasto de color verde, el cielo azul, las personas pero sentía que todo era diferente. Arrancando por el hecho de que recién estaba en la montaña por leer en el libro que podría buscar con ayuda del telescopio... ¡¿Viajamos a otro lugar?! 

—Naruto ¿Verdad? Antes que nada, me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke pero ese no es el caso— Suspiro antes de soltar lo que quería— ¿Se puede saber en dónde estamos? Todo es tan extraño... Diferente, algo realmente no me cuadra.

—Eso es tan fácil, te lo he dicho estás en el planeta Uzumaki, en donde yo soy el príncipe pero tampoco esperes que te vaya a rescatar a una torre o algo así porque ese no es mi estilo, déjaselo a un príncipe de Disney ¿Así lo llaman en tu mundo? Estuve unos cuantos días ahí. 

—Haré de cuenta de que te creo Naruto, entonces espero que me enseñes todo lo de tu mundo, se ve tan extraño... ¿Tienen algún sistema raro de economía extraterrestre? 

— ¿Qué cosa? No quiero ser grosero pero solo cálmate y déjame de una vez enseñarte todo, te llevaré por mis lugares favoritos, te quedarás por un buen tiempo aquí, quizás te haga mi reina, nos casaremos, tendremos 4 hijos, el primero le pondremos como tu hermano ¿Qué dices?

La sonrisa de Naruto se tornó un tanto retorcida, parecía un loco al mirar a Sasuke, sus manos tomaron el cuerpo del azabache, lo recorrieron y justo cuando iban a llegar a la parte en donde Naruto le rellena su chocolate a Sasuke este despierta de forma súbita. 

—Naruto.... Creo que ya no comeré de vuelta tacos en el puesto de Tracy, creo que le puso de esa especia rara llamada yaoi. 

—Yo te lo dije teme, pero tú nunca escuchas, siempre haciendo lo que quieres por terco ¿Y qué soñaste?

—Que eras un extraterrestre que quería convertirme en su princesa de un planeta llamado Uzumaki o algo así.

—Suena raro, déjame usarlo para mi proyecto de literatura, podría servir mucho. 

En ese momento Naruto recibió un golpe muy fuerte propinado por un Sasuke demasiado enojado, este se acostó dándole la espalda a su rubio novio demasiado enojado con él.   
Siempre lo mismo con él, le contaba sobre un sueño raro y ya lo quería agarrar de inspiración para alguno de sus libros. 

—Hmm, en esa posición puedo abrazarte si quiero y eso haré— Suspirando del sueño abrazo al ofendido de su novio.


End file.
